Trapped?
by Teh Grammer queen
Summary: One of Cartman's practical jokes goes horribly wrong, leaving Stan and Kyle trapped in the school, but is it really that bad? [StanxKyle Style]
1. Chapter 1

Teh Queen: Not much to say. A Style fic, if you don't like boy love, don't read it. Feel free to flame, I don't really take them into consideration

-One-

"You guys! Seriously! It's the coolest thing ever you guys!" Cartman ran towards his three friends that stood waiting at the bus stop. Six years may have passed, but whenever Cartman got excited it was like time hadn't passed at all.

"You're moving to Mexico?"

"That's not cool, the poor Mexicans! You're moving to Detroit aren't you?"  
Stan and Kyle took their respective guesses at anything cool Cartman could tell them.

"You're mum's only charging $50 a night now? Please let it be true!"  
This earned Kenny a bat across the back of the head from Cartman in disapproval.

"I _was_ going to let you guys in on my super cool plan to totally humiliate the lunch lady, but if you guys don't wanna..." Cartman trailed off.

"Dude, she's obviously not as cool as Chef, but we don't hate her, why would we wanna be in on that?" Stan tried to reason.

"Because she charged me a fucking extra dollar fifty for a second dessert!" Cartman almost screamed. When it came to food, he got a little emotional. "And weather you guys like it or not, you're going to help me."

Cartman started to explain to them how he was going to sneak into the kitchen before class like he did whenever he wanted to steal Twinkies and set a trap in the cupboard so when she opened it silly-string would squirt her in the face. Cartman sniggered under his breath as he explained his genius.

"I'm surprised you even listened in science long enough to learn how to do that." Kyle noted, as it wasn't everyday Cartman could work out a pulley system.

"You're such a dumb ass Cartman! Someone could really get hurt, I mean, that stuff is flammable, and there's, what? Like three gas stoves in the kitchen?" Stan shook his head at Cartman's immaturity and allowed himself on the bus that had just pulled up.

"Just you wait and see guys, it'll be awesome, Kenny will help, won't ya?"

"Why would I help you?"  
"Because, friends help each o  
ther and don't let lunch ladies cheat them out of their fucking dollar and fifty cents!" 

The whole scenario was more or less out of Stan and Kyle's minds as they made their way to the cafeteria after having English together. Neither would admit it to each other, but English was quickly becoming their favorite class as it was the only one they were together in. Since they started high school, the time they could spend together was either cut short, or invaded by Cartman's rants.

"Hey! Guys, I'd keep to the back of the cafeteria if I were you." Kenny had just jogged up to them, a half worried, have mischievous smile played on his face.

"Errr, sure Kenny, just after we get food." Stan grabbed Kyle's shoulder and steered him towards the Lunch lady, deciding he didn't want to know exactly what Kenny was talking about.  
But it didn't take him long to find out. It all happened relatively fast. Cartman came bounding up to them, panting, asking if he had missed it, they spared a glance at the lunch lady who was bending down before-

BOOM.

Something in the kitchen had exploded, and the school erupted with screams.

"You fucking fat ass!"

"I can't believe you!"

Stan and Kyle shook their over weight friend, who also seemed taken aback by the large display of fire on the other side of the room. The fire alarm sounded, and people started to run. Stan grabbed Kyle's hand, if he was going to keep track of anyone, it would be him.

The roof above them started cracking slightly, large pieces of plaster falling on the fire behind them, eventually sealing it off.  
Kyle wasn't sure why, but he couldn't help blushing furiously as Stan held onto his hand for dear life, there was something comforting about it, no matter how gay he thought it was. The pair couldn't even see where they were running anymore, until they reached a dead end.

"Shit, Kyle, is there anything behind us?" Stan said, rather flustered, pressing the walls in front of him that weren't there this morning. Stan just noticed how quiet things has gotten.

"There's a door here." Kyle replied, opening a door that said 'staff only'. It lead to the kitchen storage room, no connecting path. The boys ran back the way they came, the cafeteria looked like it had completely caved in. the pair became highly disturbed when they saw a familiar orange clad arm poking from under a chunk of roof plaster.

"Oh my God! Cartman's joke killed Kenny!" Stan said hysterically, pressing himself against the opposite wall.

"That bastard!" Kyle replied, following the corridor of rubble as far as it would go. "I think this is it Stan, you didn't see any doors or windows did you?"

"No, none at all. I think we're trapped." Stan mumbled regrettably, more to himself than Kyle.

"Eyyy! Stan! Was that you?" A voice sounded from beyond the plaster. Although it was muffled, the boys could tell the voice was yelling. It was Cartman.

"Yeah! Kyle's here with me, are you trapped too?"

"Too? TOO? You mean you guys have gone and gotten yourselves stuck aswell? Oh god damn it! You guy piss me off so much, I hate you gu-" Cartmans voice faded out in a rant. They really were stuck. But as Stan and Kyle glanced at each other, they weren't sure if it was quite a bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Teh Queen: I find it strange how in lots of Style fics they make a point of Stan being asthmatic, yet it's always forgotten that Kyle is diabetic. As said so in episode Cherokee Hair Tampons.

Teh Slave: A personal fave ep of hers. Stoopid fangirl.

-Two-

Stan let out a sigh as he sharply slid a Twinkie down the small opening that connected their side with Cartman.

"Why did you guys get the side with the kitchen store?" Cartman whined, although through the layers of plaster, it was more of a mumble.

Stan slouched further into to the wall, rolling his head to the side, lazily staring as Kyle flicked pieces of rubble. Kyle appeared to be deep in thought, ignoring the curly auburn hair that fell in his eyes. Stan got the sudden urge to crawl over and tuck it behind his ears, but decided against it for fear of how Kyle might react.  
Stan wasn't sure what was going on, but with each passing day, he seemed to be getting more and more attached to his best friend, maybe more than a friend should, he didn't know, he just knew that perhaps it wasn't something he should voice. At least, not yet.

"Well, as interesting as this is, I need something to eat." Kyle sighed, standing, stretching his arms above his head.

"We have to watch how much we eat dude, we dunno how long it'll be before they find us." Stan pointed out.

"I know! But I gotta snack, unless you want me to go into a coma now?" Kyle tapped his nose, disappearing around the corner to the food store.

"Oh, right, sorry man."  
_Nice going douche, just forget your best friend is an effin diabetic!_

Stan moaned in annoyance as he let himself slide onto the floor.

Kyle rummaged around the store room with one hand, an apple in the other. An air vent, a sky light, a mouse hole, anything! The idea of being trapped in this gloomy place was not something he liked the idea of, even if it was with Stan. First Al Gore gets him stuck in a cave, and now Cartman has him stuck in the school. But when he thought about it, maybe being stuck down here wasn't so bad?

_There's enough food to last until we get dug out I would think, and it's not that dark considering. Besides, Stan's here._  
Kyle started to blush against his will as he thought of how comforting Stan being here was to him.

"No you fucking fat ass! We have to save our food, and you get last preference because you're the one that got us into this mess!"  
Kyle couldn't help but laugh at Stan's yelling, shaking his head with his face in his hands, feeling his face continue getting hotter as he thought about his time alone with his friend.

The rest of the day passed, all three boys wondered if there were people outside, trying to shift slabs of plaster and brick, they wondered if there were other people trapped too.

"I'm getting seriously pissed off right here!"  
Another one of Cartman's bursts of frustration made it's way through the wall. Stan snorted to himself. It was almost pitch black now, and they hear wind howling outside. Stan never liked storms, so especially in this dank, unstable place, he hoped one wouldn't strike.

Kyle was humming, nothing in particular, just humming. Half to drain out the sound of the wind, half to somehow thicken the atmosphere, it was so silent and hollow Kyle thought there needed to be some interference.  
The wind grew louder, and the school grew darker. Cartman hadn't made noise in some time, both Stan and Kyle made the agreement he had gone to sleep. Stan clicked the light on his digital watch. 12:36am. More or less what Stan was expecting.

"We should try and get some sleep dude, the more we sleep, the less we have to worry about being stuck here." Stan suggested, glad to drown out the humming wind for a few seconds.  
Kyle was pulled out of his trance and nodded, unable to hide a small shiver. It was freezing.  
By the light of his watch, Stan got up and sat himself next to where Kyle was.

"What's up?" Kyle questioned.

"It'll be warmer if we sleep together, Side by side I mean." Stan said hastily, stifling a yawn while also trying to hide his nervousness brought on by the storm, and how cute Kyle looked huddled in the light of his watch.  
_Did I just think that? Oh no.  
_  
Stan lent back on the same wall as Kyle, tiredness slowly setting in. Kyle let himself fall on Stan's shoulder. Neither boy could see the other, but both were blushing, wondering what the other was thinking.  
_I hope he doesn't mind me leaning on him, but he's so warm, and comforting, I want to stay like this._

He's leaning on me, what should I do? Should I lean back on him, or will he think I'm...  
Stan didn't want to finish his own thought, and just rest his head atop of Kyle's, drawing in his scent with pleasure, and eventually, both boys fell asleep thinking the exact same thought.

_Could I... like him?_


	3. Chapter 3

Teh Queen: Fear the speediness of it! FEAR IT!

Teh Slave: Oh I'm fearing alright, so fast moving, hard to keep up 0o

-Three-

"Ey! You guys! Stop ignoring me dick faces! I want breakfast! Eyyy!"  
Stan awoke to Cartman's screams. Once again, it was food on the boys mind.

Stan absently scratched his head, his fingers rumpling his own raven black hair. It wasn't until he sat up he realised the position he was in. He had been lying between Kyle's arms, nuzzled happily into his chest.

_Thank goodness he's still asleep._  
Was his thought as he rose to his feet to get something to throw to Cartman. There was a giant stock of frozen yogurts in the store fridge, so he sent two of those sliding through the small hole. He knew Cartman would complain about the pittance, but he didn't care. Kyle was awake now, rubbing his eyes free of sleep, his hair leaking in locks from under his hat. Stan had to turn away to stop himself from making a comment about how cute he looked.

"So what's for breakfast?" Kyle yawned up at Stan who handed him his own frozen yogurt. "God damn it."

"Sorry dude, it's all we can afford to eat right now." Stan sighed, sliding back down the wall next to Kyle as they ate their 'breakfast' together.

"Better than nothing."

It was a cold day, which passed just as slowly as the previous one. A single minute felt like an hour, and it seemed that even casual conversation was hard when you were in this situation. Although Cartman has no problem making noise, the most amount of movement there was, was when Kyle got up every while to get something to snack on. Stan felt like he had to think of something, he had to talk, anything to take him mind off food, or the one sided conversation going on through the wall. He strained his ears to listen for scrapping at the roof, in hopes that someone was there to break them free, but it never came, it just got colder and colder. Stan eventually rose to get something to eat. His watch now said 5pm. He hadn't eaten since breakfast, so this would be it. Kyle almost appeared to be asleep, rested against the same wall he had been at all day.

"Stan, could you get me something sugary please?" Kyle murmured, blinking a few times to wake himself up more.

"Yeah, sure thing." Stan replied immediately, deciding to also get something for Cartman who had been whining for the past hour. Kyle was already looking in bad shape from the food standards, this made Stan's stomach turn. Something good had to happen soon, hadn't it?

The wind wasn't there tonight, a fact that made both Stan and Kyle pleased, it made them a lot more relaxed, and they were able to hold a conversation about what's happening on the outside world.

"Sergent Yates probably just wants to blow us up, thinks we're dead already or something." Stan joked, Sergent Yates wasn't exactly smart when it came to this sort of thing.

"Probably. You think our parents are worried?"

"What the hell? Of course they would be, I dunno about you, but I know when we get outta here, mum is going to have a field day embarrassing me."

"Oh no, not in front of Wendy!"

Stan let out a sigh, as his thoughts went back to those of last nights. Everyone thought he still had the old grade school crush on Wendy, but now, with Kyle playing at his mind, was he so sure?

"You know, I don't think I like Wendy much anymore. It was so long ago now, it just feels pointless. We're friends now, I should be happy for that." Stan wasn't sure if he believed what he was saying, he and Kyle were friends now, but he was starting to think maybe there could be more. Little did he know that Kyle was thinking along the same lines.

"But what would you do, say, if you really did like someone you were close friends with, and you wanted it to be more than that?" Kyle tried to ask as casually as he could.

"I suppose, I would just have to bite my lip and ask man. Because I don't like having 'what if's in my head all the time." Stan shrugged. Hoping by the end of this ordeal, he would have built up enough courage to follow his own words. But he didn't have to.

"In that case... Stan, I... I think... I might like you." Kyle fumbled with the words and turned the same colour as his hair, as he stared at his toes in disbelief that he had gone through with it, definitely not expecting the response he got. He felt Stan's arm wrap around his shoulder, instantly warming him, and his nose nuzzle into his neck, making him melt in his friends arms.

"You know what? I think I might too." Stan breathed down Kyle's shoulder, raising his head slightly to see the other boys response. He found himself turning red, and fading into a dream at what met him there, as he pressed himself closer to Kyle. He didn't want the moment to end, but wasted no time once it did in glancing down at his watch.

_9:56pm, November 16._

As he always wanted to remember both the day he and Kyle became a couple, and the time they shared their first kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Teh Queen: Very short chapter. Not much to say. Haven't read through it of late, so excuse any stupid writing errors, I'll fix em up... another day.

Teh Slave: She's lazy you see.

-Four-

Stan found himself waking once again in Kyle's arms, but this time, didn't stress about it at all, but instead let himself relax deeper into the boys embrace. Kyle must have been somewhat awake too, as Stan could feel him combing his fingers gently through his hair. Their moment of silence was soon interrupted.

"Yes! Yes! For the love of god save me! I'm here! Oh yes!"

What Cartman was on about, the boys weren't sure, they just noted it as the end of their cuddle.

"What's gotten into you fat ass?" Stan yelled as Kyle disappeared into the food store. Cartman seemed to ignore them.

"Yes! I'm stuck, I can't get out, Stan and Kyle are here too I guess, but you gotta help me! I need food, water, you guys have gotta get me outta here!"

"Cartman! What the fuck is going on?!" Stan yelled louder, hurting his own ears.

"Seriously you guys! They've got a way in! They're coming as we speak! Oh hell yes! They said I'll be out by dinner! Yes yes yes!" Cartman hollered, too self absorbed to listen to anything else Stan had to say, but he tried anyway.

"What about us? Are they going to get to us?"

"Lamb! Chicken! Cheesy Poofs! Oh yes!"

"Would you stop thinking about your stomach for two seconds and tell me when they're coming to get us! Frozen yogurts, Twinkies, apples and muesli bars only go so far fat ass!" Stan said, even starting to bang on the wall. Cartman ignored him, and continued communicating with the people outside.

"Um, Stan?" Kyles voice reached his ear, it seemed so quiet after all the yelling.

"What's up dude?"

"The fridge... The power must have gone out and the fridge, well, melted?" Kyle shrugged, perhaps fearing a fuse would blow inside Stans head, and maybe it did, as he gazed at the ruined food that had to last them until they were rescued, but he didn't show it.

"Breakfast time guys!" Cartman yelled, a lot happier than he was yesterday. Stan handed one of the good muesli bars to Kyle.

"Slide this to him. The rest of this food that's good is for you alright?" Stan sighed, picking out all the food that was still edible.  
Kyle decided not to argue with Cartman begging for food in the background.

The amount of food that was still good only amounted to just over a days worth. Stan sighed as he stared at it, he had long since tuned out to Cartman's yelling to the people outside, it just depressed him, listening to the fatso speak of nothing but his ordeal and struggle to survive. Kyle came up behind him and hugged him from behind, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"It'll be fine, it really will, if they can get Cartman out by tonight, they should be able to get to us by tomorrow right? Trust me. I don't want you not eating." Kyle said reassuringly, although Stan still wasn't sure. He didn't want to run the risk of Kyle not being able to eat when he needed to. He turned and faced the boy leaning on his back, lovingly pulling him into a deep kiss. His mind suddenly wandered to what things would be like after the got out. Would they tell their parents? Would they tell their schoolmates? Would things be the same? It would be hard, but Both Stan and Kyle were willing to put in the effort.

Even though it could be the death of him, Kyle was starting to be thankful for Cartman's prank. It set him up with Stan, someone, he now seriously thought he was in love with.  
The pair just sat with each other for the rest of the day in the store, away from Cartman's bragging voice, talking. Stan sat in Kyle's lap, progressively making sure he ate, and definitely declined any offer. But even with these measures Kyles condition still wasn't good.

As it approached dinner time, Stan started to feel somewhat isolated, as Kyle got weaker, and Cartman's voice faded from the ear. He had been rescued. Surely, they would be next?


	5. Chapter 5

Teh Queen – I would really like more reviews if that's too much to ask ; but hey, I should just be pleased at the thought that anyone is reading this thing at all.

Teh Slave – Yeah, I was surprised too. Considering all the chapters are so short, and you aren't exactly a romance novelist.

Teh Quen – Heh heh. True. But I try! R & R pretty please!

- Five -

Kyle slept like a log, Stan was glad, but he still wished he could have slept the same. He lay in the black that was early morning in the kitchen storage room, his head slowly rising and falling with Kyle's breaths. He started to fiddle with the button on Kyle's jeans to pass the time until he woke up.

"Stan?" A croaky, morning voice broke the silence, Kyle noticed Stan fiddling with his jeans. "I'm sorry, but I would have to consider myself a bit easy if I let you go further than that after two days." Kyle gave a sigh of laughter as Stan looked up at him from his stomach.

"Whatever dude." Stan shook his head, smiling and sitting up and reaching over for an apple to give to Kyle.

"Thanks." Kyle muttered in reply, pushing himself into a more sitting position against the wall. The pair were exhausted, it seemed that even trying to conserve your own energy took a lot out of you, although both felt a sudden rush when they heard a voice.

"Hello? Boys? Stan? Kyle? Are you boys down there?"

Stan held Kyle to the floor, indicating he stay there as he bolted around the corner to see a single beam of early morning light darting across the corridor.

"Yeah, we're here, please tell us you have a way out?!" Stan begged jogging up to the hole, although a response of two hysteric female voices is what greeted him.

"Oh Stanley! You're alright! For the love of god hold on alright? They'll get you out soon!" He wasn't even out yet, and him mum was embarrassing him.

"Stan? Stan! Where's my bubee, is he alright? Please tell me he's fine!" Came the high pitched wailing of Mrs. Broflovski. Stan opened his mouth to say that he wasn't sure how long Kyle could stay down here, when suddenly Kyle appeared beside him. In the small dot of light given, Stan could see how pale he had gotten.

"I'm fine mum! Everything is great, just focus on getting us out of here, or sending food, please?" Kyle asked as calm as he could, but he couldn't hide the slight falters in his voice. Neither Stan nor Kyle liked the sounds of their mums voices worrying like that, their hands interlaced , warming each others fingertips in support.

Shelia's voice disappeared into the murmurs that were in the background, yelling something about getting a move on.

"Don't worry boys, they're working as fast as they can, but it's hard because if they work too fast, the roof will collapse on you, how much food do you have?"  
Kyle recognised the voice of Mrs. Marsh, he saw Stan was about to answer with 'not enough', but interrupted him.

"Not lots, but please don't worry about us." Kyle put on the most cheerful voice he could muster. They could hear Sharron's voice fade into the crowd, asking about getting food, and it was only then that Stan turned to Kyle, a saddened look on his face.

"You've got to be joking man! Enough food? I'd be surprised if you can still stand by the end of the day!" Stan said slightly hysterically, holding both of Kyle's shoulders firmly.

"Then I guess it's time for me to wow you," Kyle planted a soft kiss on Stan's forehead. "You see, if we make them think we're in too much of a life or death situation, they'll rush, and in operations like this rushing can make the whole process go slower, hell, they might even forget to try and send us food!" Kyle shrugged, smiling. Stan nodded reluctantly, knowing he was somewhat right, but still preferred the idea of both of them getting out sooner rather than later.

Throughout the day, a number of voices came and yelled down the small hole at them, telling them about the snow storm that has covered them, and the fragile balance of the structure, and how, much to Stan's dismay, they couldn't get food to them now, but, to both the boys happiness, they could be rescued by tomorrow afternoon. This was good news, but as Stan saw the last of their food vanish, he wondered if it was good enough.

The voices outside quietened substantially as the day grew late, the boys would have wondered if anyone was out there at all were for not the occasional sound of drilling or shouting of orders.

"You sure you're still alright Kyle?" Stan rolled his head to the side to examine the boy next to him. Both boys were leading against the wall. Kyle gave a nasal laugh before staring back and rolling over, straddling Stan against the wall.

"You need to stop worrying, honestly, I'm trying to be positive, throw me a bone here!" Kyle flashed a smile and cupped Stan's face in his hands, waiting for him to smile back. Stan couldn't resist, leaning forwards to steal a kiss right off Kyle's lips. He had seriously underestimated how exciting dating your best friend could be.


	6. Chapter 6

Teh Queen – You should know the swing of things by now if you're reading. I have decided that I need to make chapters longer and more detailed... maybe another day :)

Teh Slave – You owe them a revised version.

-Six-

The air in the school grew colder, as the people outside removed layers of insulation from the roof and small barricades from the wind. Stan and Kyle sat sharing each others jackets, pressed together at the hip.  
_  
Generating body heat is too exhausting._  
Stan complained in his mind, looking down at Kyle, who had buried himself in Stan's neck. Not that it was possible, but Stan tried to pull Kyle closer to himself as another faint draft hit his face. Kyle wasn't talking much, but he was awake.  
Kyle felt like the smallest movement would send him falling off the edge of the Earth, not that he wanted to move. Even though they had both been trapped for countable days, Kyle still thought that Stan had the sweetest scent in the universe.

_I love this person._  
Kyle sighed in his mind, immediately blushing at the possibility of love, it made his head spin, or was that his sugar levels?

"Boys? How is everything?" The familiar voice of one of the workers called down. Kyle drew a breath to yell back, but Stan silenced him, knowing he would just say everything is dandy.

"We have a sick kid here, and we're freezing our asses off, but other than that? I would have to say we're alright." Stan was pissed. He could feel a tear of anger leak from his eye as he held onto Kyle like a precious jewel.

"You didn't have to be so harsh." Kyle muttered from Stan's neck.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just let them think everything is splendid when it really isn't." Stan tried to contain is frustration.

"Well... um, I dunno about you, but I am feeling rather 'splendid' as you would say, just because I'm here... with you." Kyle breathed out the sentence slowly, feeling Stan's heart beat faster.

"You're right dude. I'm splendid too."

The day dragged on, Stan made a habit of checking his watch more than he used to, this seemed to make time go even slower, and with every passing minute, he cursed it as a minute that Kyle was in trouble.

"What about your dad?"

"He might be a bit more angry than mum, maybe deny it, but he'll be fine after a while. What about your parents?"

"Mum might chuck a fit at first, and dad will be downright mad, but then mum will start preaching tolerance, and dad wouldn't dare defy her."  
Kyle shook slightly with a snort of laugher. A short whispered discussion on how people would react to their relationship seemed to pass time much faster than doing nothing. Stan glanced at his watch again. 1:26pm.

_Is this afternoon ever going to go by?_  
Stan muttered curses under his breath, waiting eagerly for the scraping he could hear above him to break through, he had been preparing for it all day. He ran his fingers through Kyle's curly locks, still trying to keep both of them warm, Kyle seemed to be getting cooler, something he was desperate to fight.

"Boys?" A voice hollered down.

"Yeah?" Stan half heartedly moaned back up.

"It's going to be a few more hours, we've reached some concrete that we weren't expecting and moving it too quickly will fill where you are with snow." The voice said sadly, as if pleading for Stan not to yell, but he did anyway.

"Jesus Christ! I don't know, just... just go as fast as you can, for fucks sake. Damn it, god damn it!" Stan shut his eyes tight to stop the tears. He saw all the documentaries on TV about people fighting the odds, and coming back saying 'We just stayed strong and had faith!'

_I bet none of those people were stuck with the person they love's life on the line.  
_  
"Dude, you hear that? Are you gonna be alright?" Stan said calmly to the person wrapped in him. There wasn't a response.  
"Kyle?" Stan said again, slightly shaking the boy. Still no response. Stan lifted Kyle's chin, stroking his quiet and still face, his eyes were closed, and his breathing was shallow.  
"Kyle! Kyle! God damn it Kyle you're going to talk to me!"


	7. Chapter 7

Teh Queen – Hurray! Second last chapter peoples.

Teh Slave – You wanna spoil it for them do you?

Teh queen – I'm tempted... ::evilevilevil:: Nah, just R n R pwitty plz? KThnksbye.

-Seven-

Stan breathed on Kyle's face in a slight panic, muttering 'please' over and over, but the boy didn't wake up.

"Heyyy! Hey! Anyone up there? For the love of god talk to me! Heyyyyy!" Stan yelled at the top of his lungs, his voice shattering the cold air.

"Yes, what is it? Something wrong?" A workers voice echoed down the small hole.

"You bet there is! Kyle's in big trouble here, you have to hurry, alright? I'll do anything to help, you just... you have to get him out of here right now!" Stan bellowed in hysterics, he wanted to punch something but didn't dare tear himself from Kyle.  
The worker scurried off in a rush. Stan clenched a fist nervously, pecking Kyle's cold lips over and over, begging for him to open his eyes. Soon, Mrs. Broflovski's pounded Stan's ears from above.

"Kyle! My Bubee! Stan you have to help him! Oh are you sure there is now way we can get food down there?"

"No, any food we try to send would get lodged in the snow on it's way, no matter how small."

Sheila continued her losing battle with the workers about getting them out, or getting food in. Stan was thankful she was battling, while he could save his energy.  
He removed the jackets from his shoulders and lay Kyle down, wrapped in them. Stan could feel himself turn blue in the cold, even though he still had himself wrapped around Kyle. Stan didn't think time could pass any slower, those 'few hours' felt like an entire day with both cold and worry piercing his flesh. Voices of haste from outside rang vaguely in his ears, but he didn't take much notice, he was glad to hear they were busy.

_When I get out of here, Cartman is so going to regret he was born. Even if he did un-intentionally bring Kyle and I together, he has also risked Kyle his life!_

A small battle of how to torture Cartman waged in Stan's mind, drowning out the sound of the outside.

_God only knows what he told as his account for the explosion. Fucking fat ass is gonna pay!_

_  
_It was hard, harder than Stan ever could have imagined a number of days ago, watching the person you grew up with, who was normally so strong and level headed, just sitting, and watching them fall apart before your eyes. And so he prayed, and hoped, and perhaps even shed a tear in desperation to just get out.

His sudden awakening to reality seemed to answer the thoughts that for a while seemed like a hopeless fantasy. A beeping sound was growing louder and louder. The roof they were under was slowly being lifted away, and afternoon light almost made Stan's eyes explode. He held onto Kyle tightly as small debris of snow and stone fell onto them.

"Easy, easy does it, don't want to drop it now, easy." Stan could hear someone yelling.

"Oh there they are! Sharron, come see, they're safe!" Shelia's voice streaked above the crowd, soon joined by Sharron's.  
Stan didn't like the idea of everyone peering into the hole he and Kyle had been stuck in for the past few days, seeing them after the whole ordeal, it was unsettling. Stan just peered up into the sky, sitting, and holding Kyle close to his side. An ambulance was parked waiting for them, and further back Stan could see a barricade with a large group of people standing behind it.

_How embarrassing._

Stan rubbed his eyes over and over adjusting to the bright lights, snow and sun. The rise up wasn't big, but it was too much for Stan's exhausted legs to take, but still, he slowly rose to his feet and gave a small wave to his mother, shaking slightly where he stood, half from exhaustion, half from cold. Shelia was making quite a fuss as she saw Kyle, leaning against the wall, wrapped in two jackets.  
The crane lowered a large stretcher with two thick buckles on it.

"Stan, do you think you're alright to help us hoist your friend up? " A man with a needless megaphone yelled at him. Stan looked to Kyle, then to the stretcher, and gave a 'if I must' nod. Turning and bundling Kyle confidently in his arms, discreetly giving him a peck on the forehead before turning back and lowering him onto the stretcher, even while his head was spinning he managed to clasp and tighten the belts, only when had Kyle started to be lifted did he give in and fall back in a faint.


	8. Chapter 8

Teh Queen – final chapter, just sums things up, nothing great, I'm notorious for writing disappointing endings. Sit in awe of my rush rush rush rushiness!

Teh Slave – I applaud all those who have stuck with the story this far! Props!!

-EIGHT-

Once again, Stan was pulled back by the sound of beeping, but of a different kind. Without opening his eyes he drew a breath through his nose. The scent of antiseptic met his nostrils. He was warm and comfortable, now feeling the full force of hunger on his stomach. He opened his eyes and slowly sat, his head still spinning. There were baskets of fruit, and chocolates around him.

_Did I just have a baby or something? Geeze.  
_  
Stan thought while rubbing his eyes, instantly thinking of Kyle, and gazing around for him. He only had to look to the bed next to him. Kyle was sitting staring at him, all the colour back in his cheeks. Stan noticed a drip attached to Kyle's arm, but his attention was drawn away from it at the sound of a voice.

"Morning sunshine." Kyles voice was like music. Stan just wanted to melt back into his pillow at the sound of it. But instead, he smiled broadly before falling back.

"Thank god. Oh thank you thank you god." Stan breathed out in relief, turning his head back to Kyle who was still staring, an eyebrow raised.  
At that moment, a group of people filed through the door.

"Oh my baby!"

"How are you son?"

Sharron and Randy bustled forwards, showering Stan with their affections. Stan glanced over to see Kyle's parents doing the same. Two other people had entered the room, a police officer and...

"Kenny?!" Stan gapped, blinking a few times. This also drew Kyles attention.

"What? Dude! You're alright! What happened? We thought you had been killed? Where were you?" Kyle asked too many questions in a sentence.

"You know, I'm always around." Kenny shrugged, wondering why the guys were so surprised to see him.

"Mr McKormic here said you can back him up on his claim of what caused the explosion?" The police officer asked formally, tapping a clipboard. Stan and Kyle spared a glance at each other.

"Of course we can, it was Eric Cartman playing one of his careless pranks again." Stan snorted, as if Cartman's name itself disgusted him.

"That's all I need boys. Thanks for your help."

"Thanks guys! See ya around." Kenny gave them a thumbs up as he and the officer left the hospital room. Stan and Kyle briefly exchanged a glance, before turning their eyes back to the door.

"Well I'll be damned, Cartman is actually gonna get it." Kyle shook his head in disbelief, not paying much attention to the parents fawning over him.

_Things are getting better every minute. I'm safe, Stan's safe, Kenny's alive, and Cartman is going to juvie. Could this get better?_

Kyle looked over to Stan's smiling red face as his parents ruffled his hair and pinched his cheeks,

_Probably._

All visitors had gone now, Stan and Kyle were lazing in their respective beds, sorting mockingly through the myriad of gifts they had been given from their families and the community in general.

"Dude, my Grandma gave me a shirt! Who's relatives give someone a shirt when they're in hospital?"

"Ha, I dunno, yours I guess."

They continued sorting until just staring into each others eyes seemed to be entertainment enough.  
_  
He's just so..._

Stan couldn't take it anymore.  
Kyle watched as Stan cast away his covers as if on a serious mission and cautiously stood up from the bed.

"Don't push yourself dude, you're still pretty exhausted." Kyle warned.

"Not exhausted enough to do this." Stan preached, pulling a chair up to Kyles bed, and kneeling on it. He lent over, twirling Kyle's hair tentatively in his fingertips, and kept moving forwards until their lips met in silence. Kyle had been worried Stan wouldn't want to continue their relationship once they were free, that perhaps it had been in the heat of the moment, but now he wanted to cry with happiness. Everything was going to be perfect, their hardships were over. For now at least.  
Stan lay his head on Kyle's chest, listening to his breath with joy.

"So when are we going to tell them?"

"Huh?"

"Tell our parents, about us." Stan brought up. He could tell Kyle was thinking, but he didn't say anything. It was going to be a hard thing to bring up, perhaps they should tell some of their friends first? "Well, let's not worry about it now, the time for that will come eventually." Stan smiled, Kyle smiled back before they brought each other into a deep kiss, hardly waiting until they were ready to go further.

"Stan, Kyle we brought you some.. Stan?"

"Mrs. Marsh!" Kyle gasped in surprise as Sharron dropped the trays of cafeteria food she had brought before backing out of the room trying to process what she had witnessed.

Stan and Kyle had pulled away from each other, and now gave each other a worried glance.  
"I guess the time for it has come sooner than I thought."

-THE END-


End file.
